Angelic Letters To a Shadow
by Sorkel
Summary: Hermione Granger finds an article in the Daily Prophet called the Friendship corner. She sends in her name as Angel and starts to write letters to a boy called Shadow, who just happened to be Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sighed as he tried to block out his two best friends yelling at each other. Yet again, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were fighting and probably over something stupid. Harry was just getting the hang of ignoring them and concentrating on his six-foot potions essay, when he was interrupted by Hermione slamming the door to the girls' dormitory. Ron plunked onto the sofa next to Harry, muttering something that sounded like, "Women…Absolutely mental."

Letting out yet another big sigh, Harry put down his essay and asked, "What did you do this time, Ron?"

"Nothing! I just make a few harmless comments about dear _Vicky_, and she goes mental," Ron replied shaking his head.

"Ron, you know Hermione is sensitive on that subject."

"Yeah, but don't you think that she should stop thinking about him and more about us?"

"Krum is also Hermione's friend, though."

"But…but… Are you on her side or my side anyways?" spluttered Ron.

Harry sighed for the millionth time. This was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, Hermione leaned on the door of the girls' dormitory, wiping away her tears. _Oh, Ron, why do you have to be such an idiot?_ She thought. _You can be so sweet when you want to, but you choose not to. Can't you see that I love you?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next morning, Hermione had forgiven Ron, but she was still sore from his comments. A barn owl with the Daily Prophet landed in front of Hermione. Scanning the newspaper, she realized that it mostly talked about the war and how good always conquers evil. The corners of her mouth twitched into a grin as she found the new column in the Daily Prophet called The Friendship Corner.

"What is it, 'Mione? Let me see," asked Harry as he took a bite of his toast.

"Oh, nothing. Just something unusual in the papers. Nothing big," answered Hermione, handing the Daily Prophet to Harry.

Spitting out his toast, he laughed, "The friendship corner?!!! What a laugh!!! Here look at this Ron. You're right Hermione. It is unusual."

Taking back the papers, Hermione reread the article.

_**NEED A FRIEND TO WRITE TO, THEN THE FRIENDSHIP CORNER IS FOR YOU**_

_**First Candidate: Shadow, 17 year-old guy, needs a certain comforting friend**_

_**Second Candidate: Rainbow, 14 year-old girl, needs a certain comforting friend**_

_**Third Candidate: Warrior, 21 year-old guy, needs a certain comforting friend**_

_**Fourth Candidate: Phoenix, 16 year-old girl, needs a certain comforting friend**_

_**Only Catch My Friends Is That Your Buddy Must Be Of the Opposite Gender! Just Send In Your Name and The Name Of Your Candidate! After that, you and your new buddy will start exchanging letters! - Jane Rogers**_

_Actually, I do need someone to talk to about Ron. Victor will probably be jealous, and Ginny will probably laugh since it's her brother. Maybe this is a good idea._ Hermione thought.

"Come on, Hermione. We're going to be late for potions. You wouldn't want that would you?" said Ron. Hermione stuffed the papers in her bag and soon forgot about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.**

**A/N: I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is. Happy Holidays!! **

Chapter 3

Rummaging through her bag, Hermione came across that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

_Hmm. I guess I should give this a shot._ She thought. Making sure that Harry and Ron weren't in the room, she took out a piece of parchment and a quill. _Well, I have to have a buddy of the opposite gender, so that rules out the girls. I guess that a buddy closest to my age would be best._

_**Dear Ms. Rogers,**_

_**My name is Angel, and I am a girl. The name of my candidate is Shadow. **_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Angel **_

Bursting with excitement, Hermione ran down the corridor to the owlery. Catching sight of Harry and Ron, she shouted, "You two are finally back! How was practice? Is it raining badly? You two are soaking! I'm off to the owlery to send a letter before curfew. I'll see you two later!"

Harry and Ron watched as her brown locks followed her around the corner. Shaking their heads, they ascended the stairs to the Griffindor tower. They knew that when she was excited like that, they could never get a word in, and decided to ask her about it in the morning.

* * *

Later that night, Draco Malfoy crept up the stairs to his room in the Slytherin tower. He had gotten sick of listening to Pansy Parkinson gossiping about other girls in the school. He had told her to buzz off and find some other guy to hang onto, but she ignored it.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by his eagle owl tapping on the window. _Who would send me a letter at this time of night? Insane people! _He thought.

_**Dear Mr. Shadow,**_

_**A girl by the name of Angel is now your buddy. I hope you will be able to comfort each other. **_

_**Ta ta,**_

_**Jane Rogers**__

* * *

_

At midnight, Hermione received a letter similar to Draco's. _This woman never sleeps. _She thought.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.**

**A/N: Here it is finally! I promise some more action next time. Please check out my profile!! I have some announcements on it!!**

Chapter 4

Hermione started as a ball of paper landed on her desk. She had been imagining Shadow's reaction to her recently sent letter during a rather boring account of Edward the Short's adventures. Slowly, she unraveled the paper.

_Hermione, are you all right? You seem a little out of it. -Ginny_

Hermione wrote back:

_I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. –Hermione_

Ginny wrote back:

_YES! Can you believe we have to hear about Edward the Short who meddled _

_in some long lost alchemy and lost an arm and a leg? -Ginny_

Before Hermione could write back, another ball of paper landed on her desk.

_Hermione, how could you do this to me? What am I going to do about notes? –Ron_

She turned around and gave Ron a why-don't-you-take-your-own-notes look. Ron quickly scribbled on another piece of paper.

_Please Hermione! My notes are terrible. Remember the time you were sick and you_

_borrowed my notes? You ended up asking the teacher instead. Please! –Ron_

She was impressed because the first and last time she borrowed his notes was second year. Turning around, she gave him the oh-alright look.

* * *

Hermione silently chewed her sandwich as the rest of the Great Hall chattered excitedly to their friends. Harry was discussing new quidditch moves with Ron and Ginny.

It had only been a few months ago that Harry defeated Voldemort. Teddy Lupin had been left at The Burrow when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Dean had decided to come back to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year along with Ginny and Luna. To their surprise, Draco and Pansy had returned as well. They assumed that Pansy had come back because of Draco. She was the same as always. Draco, however, was different, not for better or worse, just different. He didn't torment as much. Maybe it was the fact that he no longer had a posse. He was secluded, but they saw a bit of his old self when Harry had extended the hand of friendship, Draco had yelled, "I don't need charity, Potter!" and hexed him harder than anytime before. Maybe, it was a result of sorrow. After all, Lucius Malfoy was far from his family in a damp, dark cell in Azkaban.

As Harry, Ron and Ginny's conversation left quidditch moves, Hermione rejoined the conversation. Across the hall, a certain blond Slytherin was absent from the Slytherin table.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. So I was doing my homework late into the night and I got bored. So what better to do but to try and write chappie five. I wanted to reread chappie four to refresh. I get to my story and was shocked to find that the whole bottom end of it had misteriously disappeared. So hear it is folks for your enjoyment!! btw, did anyone get the FMA reference? Oh, and I have spring break soon, so I'll try and update. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter (at least she did last time I checked).**

Chapter 5

Hermione settled down in her favorite armchair in her sanctuary, the library. She had abandoned the Gryffindor common room because of the racket Ron's ever-violent chess game was causing. Anxious to examine Shadow's reply, she unfolded her letter.

_Dear Angel,_

_First of all, let me make this very clear. I do NOT have any problems whatsoever to confess to you, and I do NOT need a "comforting friend." My mother forced me against my will to do this. I hate to admit that to a complete stranger, but I do not want you to get the impression that I am a pansy like yourself. _

_However, since I must exchange letters with you, and you obviously have problems unlike me, I shall give you my brilliant advice. Your friend, or so I assume, that you mention sounds like an insufferable git to me. You really do not have a very good taste in men I'm afraid. Before I bestow my awe-inspiring advice on you, I would like to ask, do you have problems with securing a date in general or just with your "friend?"_

_Shadow_

Hermione gaped at the letter in disgust. _What an arrogant prick,_ she thought. Obviously, this Shadow had some problems that he was not aware of. A big ego and rudeness to name but a few. However, he seemed willing enough to listen to her, so she took out a fresh piece of parchment. "This will set that rude boy straight," she murmured to herself.

"What rude boy?" inquired a voice behind her. Hermione whipped around, blushing as she came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. Seeing her scarlet cheeks, he taunted, "Is the little know-it-all bookworm writing a letter to her boyfriend?"

Ignoring the flush covering her face, she replied coldly, "I didn't know that the library allows impudent ferrets in." In one motion, she gathered her things and strode out of the library.

* * *

**A/N:** FINALLY, I'VE UPDATED! Aren't you happy? crickets sniff Guess not. Tried to work on the length, but, um, didn't work. Please review! It will really make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Is my name J.K. Rowling? I think not.

**Chapter 6**

Draco watched a piece of masticated meat roll around in Pansy's mouth as she droned on about – actually, he did not know what the topic of her overly long monologue was. He never understood why his mother insisted that he spend so much time with this plain girl. Even though the Parkinson family was filthy rich, she did not fill any the criteria of Draco's idea of a perfect wife. Pansy's appearance was as plain as sheet of paper. She did not have blonde hair, clear blue eyes or a divine figure. Not to mention, her intelligence was not enough to fill a teaspoon, and her most interesting stories often put Draco to sleep. Her name was also annoying and nothing compared to an exquisite name like Angel.

"Drakie-poo, are you listening?" demanded Pansy.

Hastily, Draco announced, "Er, I think I'm going to catch up on some sleep." As Pansy digested the statement's relationship to her question, he hurried to the Slytherin common room.

Just as he settled down in a comfy armchair, he heard a tap on the window beside the fireplace, where he saw a school owl peering in. He unrolled the parchment on the owl's leg.

_Dear Shadow, _

_Insults and a big ego will not get you anywhere with anyone anyhow. If you are so lukewarm to this idea, why did you allow your mother to talk you into this? Besides, how does asking for mere guidance in a matter make me a pansy?_

He winced at his earlier choice of words, remembering his epiphany at dinner.

_I would also appreciate it if you refrain from calling my friend vulgar names. It is an absolutely repulsive and spineless thing to do, especially when you do not even know the person._

_And, no, I do not have problems with securing a date, thank you very much. My friend and I are just not on the same page._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Angel_

Draco blinked a little at the furiousness of the letter. Picking up a quill from his bag, he started a reply.

_Dear Angel, _

_You are a feisty one, aren't you? I am not one for apologizing, but I will take back calling you a pansy. _

_Now, to your "problem." What exactly is your problem with your so-called friend, Bob? _

_Shadow_

Hearing footsteps nearing his armchair, he stuffed his newly written letter out of sight. Pansy's warm, sticky hands covered his eyes and her high-pitched voice followed. "Guess who, Drakie-poo?"

Hastily standing up, he cleared his throat. "I'm going to get a glass of water." Grabbing his bag, he headed for the owlery.

* * *

**A/N: **It's a little short again. hehe. Thank you to all who have reviewed! It is a great inspiration for me to plow through any writer's block. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was not the brilliant J.K. Rowling...**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

As promised, Shadow did indeed provide Hermione with ideas to handle the situation. After debating a few fairly good plans and tossing out some rather ridiculous ones, which – thanks to Shadow – all included a cat suit and firewhisky; Hermione settled for one that was bound to get through even Ron's thick skull.

"Please, Harry," pleaded Hermione.

"But I thought you hated it, Hermione," Harry replied. Standing on her toes, Hermione whispered her secret reason in his ear. Grinning, her rebutted, "Why don't you snog McLaggen in front of Ron? I'm sure that would work."

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to get him to confess by causing another fight."

Harry's grin grew even wider, if possible. "Of course I'll help you, Hermione."

For the first time since she was five, Hermione squealed with delight and hugged her best friend.

Leading Ron down the stairs was proving to be more difficult than he had thought. Concentrating on making sure his best friend did not trip over his own feet, Harry made a mental note to blindfold Ron **after **he had gotten down the stairs next time.

"Where are you taking me, Harry?" Ron asked for the hundredth time.

"You'll see soon enough. I'm sure you'll be very happy. Now, quiet," Harry replied, irritated.

"Er, Harry." Ron stopped stock-still. "I don't swing that way, mate."

Harry dearly wanted to punch Ron for being so thick. Somehow, the fact that Harry was dating his sister had slipped his mind. "Don't be ridiculous," he growled in reply. Once they reached the common room, he placed Ron's hands on the handle of the broomstick. "Now, swing your leg over."

"Is this a broom?"

"Yes, and you'd better hold on tight." At that moment, the broom swooped off, almost jolting Ron off.

From the constant bumps and sharp turns, Ron deduced that Harry was not the one flying. After facing silence to his question of who the flyer was, he debated whether or not to take off the blindfold. However, fearing for his life after he experienced a rather violent jolt, he decided to wait until the end of the ride before avenging his upset stomach.

The landing consisted of a bump and a sudden meeting with the ground. Fortunately, the flyer was generous enough to land on grass. Ron rolled a few times before lying flat on the ground. "Bloody hell," he murmured.

Suddenly, he heard a giggle from his right. Remembering the stranger who almost killed him, he ripped off his blindfold. "You…you…" Ron stopped spellbound before he could continue his rant.

The morning sun gave the stranger's curls a golden sheen. Her honey brown eyes gazed at him with warmth that was mirrored in her smile. Because Ron's eyes were still not accustomed to the light, the figure before him was surrounded by a dreamy haze, completing her angelic look.

Giggling a little, Hermione said, "Looks like my flying skills aren't as good as my studies."

"Her…Hermione," Ron stammered. "I thought you didn't like flying."

She felt the heat rise from her neck as she replied, "I wanted to understand everything that you cherish and quidditch is one of them." Biting her lips, she continued, "Ron, I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I…I…"

Seeing her nervousness, he took her hands and interrupted, "Hermione, I'm sorry about all the times I've mad you angry and worried. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Thank you, Ron. Yes," she replied as she hugged him.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy."

_Dear Shadow,_

_Thank you very much for your advice and patience. It worked wonderfully. Bob and I are finally together. Thank you again._

_Love,_

_Angel_

* * *

A/N: It's finally longer! I'm so happy. I really hope you like this chapter. Please review, my wonderful readers! Toodeloo, I hope to hear from you! (Constructive criticism welcome)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Isabella Harrison. So sue me. Haha just kidding. Michael Caffrey is a little cross over from Billy Elliot just for the record.**

**Chapter 8**

Draco was feeling a little more than neglected and depressed. Angel had not replied in a month, (no doubt she was prancing through a flowery filed with Bob). That thought was clawing at his insides. How could someone who did not even know Angle liked him until she herself took action deserve such a wonderful and intelligent girl? This feeling must be anger, yes, anger at this unfair situation. Honestly, Draco Malfoy could not be jealous, so it must be anger.

After thoroughly convincing himself, Draco realized Pansy was feeling his forehead with concern, making puppy dog eyes at him.

"Drakie, are you feeling alright?" she inquired.

Gruffly he answered, "I'm perfectly fine."

Unconvinced, Pansy continued, "I was just thinking about the Hogsmeade trip. Let's spend some time together."

Hogsmeade? That would definitely get my mind off Angel, Draco thought. "Alright," he replied.

Encouraged by his sudden enthusiasm, Pansy chatter on about her "wonderful" plans for that weekend.

* * *

Draco sighed as he enjoyed the silence. It was not long before his hard earned peace (he had suggested that Pansy buy a bottle of butterbeer for him at the Three Broomsticks on the other side of Hogsmeade) was interrupted by laughter.

Whipping his head around angrily, he caught sight of Ron and Hermione chasing each other, having a jolly good time. Here's another example, Draco thought, of an intelligent girl who fell for an idiotic (not to mention poor) guy. Sure, that obnoxious know-it-all Granger was not much to begin with (and definitely cannot even be compared with Angel), but really, of all the people to pick, she had to pick Weasel. Even Saint Potter was better than him. Draco immediately mentally kicked himself for thinking that. But then again, look at me, he mused. I'm stuck with a boring and annoying female. Even arguing with Granger is more entertaining than listening to Pansy drone on and on and on. Again he mentally kicked himself. What's wrong with me? He asked himself.

"Drakie, I got the butterbeer," a familiar overly sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

Draco jumped. Speaking of the devil, he thought. Where did my silence go?

* * *

Pansy had befriended a Slytherin girl called Isabella Harrison. Together, they formed a Draco Malfoy fan club, which consisted of a measly three members, them and a boy called Michael Caffrey.

It was to Isabella that Pansy now confided her suspicions. "I think Draco's cheating on me."

"Why's that?" Isabella asked absent-mindedly.

"Lately he's been ignoring me and looking depressed."

Doesn't he always ignore you? Isabella though. Aloud she said, "Maybe you should search his stuff. You know, to confirm your suspicions."

"You're right. He can't get rid of me that easily."

Pansy knew Draco had quidditch practice that evening, but just to be sure, she cast a semi-invisibility spell, so that as long as no one got too close to her, she could not be seen. Sifting through his bag, she set aside his potions book and found a few rolls of parchment. Anxiously, she skimmed through them, only to find that they were old letters from his mother and transfiguration notes.

After finding nothing of interest, Pansy turned to Draco's chest of drawers, knocking his potions book onto the floor in the process. Bending to pick it up, she noticed the neatly folded pieces of parchment that had fallen out of the heavy volume.

Who is this Angel? Pansy thought as she read through the letters. It did not take much thought for even Pansy's pea-sized brain to figure out that Angel was the one stealing her beloved Drakie.

Slowly but surely, a plan started formulating in Pansy's head.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Pansy could not suppress her laughter as she waited for her plan to proceed. Trying to ignore the weird looks her beloved was throwing her, she watched the breakfast owls swoop into the Great Hall.

From the Hufflepuff table, Angelo Hughes was anxiously detaching a howler from an owl, fearing it was his mother again. Opening up, it screamed:

"I WARN YOU TO KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DRAKIE-POO OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET IT. YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, PANSY!"

Pansy watched in horror as the whole Great Hall (except for Snape and Draco who were scowling at her) burst into laughter. Since Pansy had used a school owl and not Draco's owl, the poor thing did not know who Angel was and landed before the person with the closest name. Plan A had backfired. Badly.

* * *

A/N: Hi all. It's been a while. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! They make me want to jump over a rainbow. If I find the virtual pot of gold at the end, I'll give you a virtual 24 karat piece if you review...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Gee, I'm sure you've figured out that I don't own the wizarding world by now...*sigh***

**Chapter 9**

With Pansy now sulking night and day, Isabella took the situation into her own hands. Making sure Draco was making his way to the owlery with a letter addressed to Angel, Isabella headed to the spot where she could see the owlery windows and hid out of sight to wait for Draco to appear.

When he finally sent off his owl, Isabella mounted the broom that she borrowed from Michael and tailed the owl. As it swooped lower and lower, having apparently found its target, Isabella dove behind some bushes. Shocked, she watched as the owl landed in front of a bushy-haired Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione started as an owl landed in front of her. Sniffing, she shakily untied the letter addressed to Angel. Failing to notice a Slytherin girl take off in flight from behind some bushes near her, she unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Angel,_

_I really miss our letters. I don't know what I'm saying. __It's just that__ I'm glad you and Bob are happy._

Hermione wiped away the tears that managed to escape even though she tried not to cry.

_Please write back soon._

_Shadow_

* * *

Isabella flung open the door the Slytherin girls' dormitory door, causing Pansy to sit up in her bed.

"What do you think—?" started Pansy.

"Do you know who that scarlet woman is?" Isabella yelled back furiously.

Pansy's sulky features immediately rearranged themselves into an expression of excitement. "You found her? Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

Pansy's look of excitement slid off her face and was replaced by a scowl. "That filthy mudblood! Where's Drakie?"

"Common room."

Pansy raced up the dungeon stairs to the common room. "Drakie, Drakie. Do you want to know the true identity of your precious Angel?" yelled Pansy, spitting out the last word as if it was infected phlegm.

Pansy's latest endeavor had really been the last straw, and now she was claiming to know who Angel was. Frowning, he said, " That's enough, Pansy. Stop pestering me."

"But, Draco, you don't understand."

"Look, Pansy," ignoring the fact that she had not used his nickname. "Haven't embarrassed yourself, and me for that matter, enough already? I don't see what Mother sees in you—"

Not able to take it anymore, Pansy interrupted, "It's the filthy mudblood, Granger!"

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times in shock before hoarsely saying, "How could you say such a thing about Angel?" Before Pansy could reply, a barn owl swooped in through the open window, landing on the arm of Draco's chair, leg outstretched. Draco untied the roll of parchment and read the letter with Pansy peering over his shoulder.

_Dear Shadow,_

_I hope you are well. I'm sorry that I haven't written. Bob and I broke up. Neither of us dumped the other. We just realized it isn't to our benefit to stay together anymore. His jealousy just takes over his common sense when he sees me talk with other boys. I could no longer stand being yelled at for something I did not do._

_However, since you have been such a nice person, I would like to meet you and thank you. _

_Love,_

_Angel_

Draco had barely finished reading when Pansy shrieked, "You have to meet her! Hah, then you'll know that I've speaking the truth."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going! Now leave me alone!" he roared back, throwing down the letter to emphasize his point.

Pansy turned and fled, weeping. Draco grinned excitedly. Angel wanted to meet him! Faintly remembering a sign he had seen in the Great Hall announcing a Hogsmeade trip that weekend, he rummaged in his bag for a fresh piece and parchment and a quill.

_Dear Angel,_

_I am well. I'm sorry to hear about you and Bob._

"Heh, not really," said Draco to himself, smirking a little.

_I can't believe my advice led to an unhappy ending, but I guess it can't be helped. Let's meet this Saturday at Hogsmeade by the big fountain. Let's both wear white scarves, so we won't miss each other._

_Shadow_

Draco grimaced at how pathetic the last sentence sounded, but he did not want to miss this chance.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry. I'm so excited about the new movie!!! Wahhhh!!!

P.S. Review would be much appreciated! ^.^


End file.
